Upgrade You
by Aveybby
Summary: Is it possible, can the big bad Mello, actually need her? Can he, the number one be upgraded.


_I hear you be the block  
But I'm the lights that keep the streets on  
Notice you the type that like to keep them on a  
Leash though  
I'm known to walk alone  
But I'm alone for a reason  
Sending me a drink ain't appeasing  
Believe me  
Come harder this wont be easy  
Don't doubt yourself trust me you need me  
This ain't a shoulder with a chip or an ego_

_But what you think they all mad at me for_

She didn't walk, she strutted. Confidence just oozing from her every pore. Her long golden hair was held up tightly in a ponytail but the ends of it still brushed her hips. Bored and annoyed green eyes glared at all those who passed her, and all those who she passed her. Her tan skin covered by skin tight dark blue jeans tucked securely into a pair of laced up black boots with a flat sole, and a golden camisole under a thin black leather jacket. This woman was beautiful if anything, and a liar mainly. She smirked softly a wanted poster, featuring her face with an ugly sneer. Ripping it roughly from the bricks, ignoring the twang of pain that resonated form her fist as her knuckles scraped against the rough surface.

"Losers" She laughed crumpling it up in her hand tossing it into an alleyway.

"You know, it's pretty dumb to so god damn obvious about shit like that." A bored male voice sounded from the alley that she had just littered in. Lifting an eyebrow slowly The woman turned on heel and looked the strange blond male up and down, that sneer of hers playing across her lips that sported a sheer golden gloss.

"Like I give a shit, let 'em come after me" She scoffed looking the man up and down. Clad in leather a chocolate bar in hand. He was hot sure, but she wasn't interested in just any bad ass off the street. She needed one that could compete with her; and she doubted that he could do that.

"Hmm a firecracker, how about a drink?" He questioned his gaze running over her body. Only causing the woman to laugh, raising a hand coated in golden rings to push her long bangs from her eyes. A sudden harsh glare formed on her flawless face.

"Listen babe, you don't even know my name and asking me out for a drink because you want in my pants that's no way to get my name. So tata~!" She laughed turning around and sauntering off

"Aureo Sempre, it was on the poster idiot." He glared, "just come with me I have a proposition for you." With a heavy sigh Aureo followed him off to a bar. This guy was a determined one, she'd give him that.

That was three months ago, and now here she sits, feet up on the stained wood table. Clad in gold boots with thin heels. Loose black pants tucked into them, and a white tunic sweater with golden threads running through it.

"Get off your lazy ass!" He cried annoyed with her, lifting an eyebrow looking the blond male up and down before speaking absolutely dead bored.

"Why?" She questioned simply.

"Cause I said so. Besides you have to o out with Matt I have a job for you two" He said with a glare "He won't go out alone, and you hate everyone else" Mello sighed, obviously getting weary with his best friend and the only woman within two miles.

Her emerald eyes flickered over to the man who was absorbed into his game, far to much so to actually know what was going on around him. He was partially right, she only accepted Matt and Mello.

"I'd rather not, I love Matt and all, but I work alone. And I work alone for a reason" She spoke smoothly standing and strutting from the room. She could just feel his gaze following her rear as she swayed her hips purposely, receiving quite a few cat calls from random mafia members.

"You soooo want that" A familiar voice stated, the goggled wearing male laughed. Only receiving a glare from his friend. Annoyed, grouchy, and longing friend.

"I soooo, want that brat to listen for once!" He growled stalking after her. He was going to give her a piece of his mind if it killed him. Or maybe just skip that and kill the golden haired woman.

Stomping to her room he yanked the door open, what happened after that can only be described. As a shriek a crack and a grunt of pain. You see, Aureo had been stripping, getting ready to take a shower. Mello yanked open the door and certainly got an eyefull. Reacting quickly Aureo shrieked in surprise and wound her fist back, decking him square in the nose.

"God damnit!" He cursed blood pouring from his now wounded face.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" She roared, yanking her sweater back over her head. She could care less that Mello the big bad mafia boss probably hated her now. She wasn't on of his little dogs that followed him blindly. She was here for convenience. And that was it.

It had been a little over a month, and Mello had just left a doctors office. Pulling on his black helmet he sped off in his motorcycle.

"That woman is lucky my nose isn't crooked" He growled under his breath. Aureo had yet to apologize for breaking his nose, and he had yet to apologize for barging into her room. Skidding slightly when he arrived at headquarters. Sitting outside the main door was a young woman. No shoes, tight black jeans that had been shredded, and a loose black v-neck t-shirt. A long golden scarf wrapped around her throat.

"The hell are you doing?" He grunted helmet in hand as he approached her, glaring.

"Siting." She replied simply, standing swiftly she approached him. Her bare feet making no noise on the chilly concrete. "Listen Mello, I can help you with this Kira case you keep so secret. But I still want to work alone" She offered, lifting a golden eyebrow.

He glared at her, shoving his hands in the pockets of his leather pants, tapping his foot on the ground obviously annoyed by her cocky advances. Just why would he want to work with her?

"Don't flatter yourself. And you'll work with who I tell you to work with" He spoke dangerously.

"No I won't I'm sick and tired of working with people that I need to teach, even you. I could upgrade you" She smirked crossing her arms over her chest and cocking her head to the side her long hair down for once blowing in the wind. Her dark green eyes scanning him up and down, it never phased her, just how hot she thought he was.

"Me!? I'm number one, you can't go higher than that!" He exclaimed advancing on her, glaring down at the woman who never failed to aggravate him. His chest was touching hers, he could see down her shirt. God he wanted her, and he'd never admit it. Just because she drove him up so many walls.

"You need me, and you know it. That little militia you intend to create won't be worth shit without me" She hissed turning quickly and sauntering away. That was it, the breaking of the final straw, the blond male couldn't take this any more.

Within minutes he found himself outside of her room, shaking. Half with rage half with determination. Yanking the door open, ending up face to face with the object of his affection, and his greatest annoyance.

"You didn't learn last time did you?" She glared.

Without a word he shoved her back further into her room slamming the door behind her. Stepping back slowly while he only stepped closer, his eyes dark her eyes wide.

"Bitch" He growled taking her into his arms and kissing her suddenly. Shocked Aureo stiffened immediately. But within seconds she melted gripping his golden locks.

The kiss was broken after minutes filled without breathing, both parties panted slightly. Aureo slipping away from the slightly dazed blond, bringing her hand back and slapping him hard.

"THAT was for calling me a bitch." She grinned, and before he could speak she tangled a hand in his hair crashing his lips to hers, "And this, is to upgrade you" She laughed against his lips.

Needless to say, Aureo was enlisted to help Mello and Matt with the Kira case, and neither Mello nor Aureo left her room for the rest of the night. Or the next day.


End file.
